The Acolytette
by PhantomPunkEvo
Summary: What would happen if a girl had been part of the Acolytes? This would. Please read and review! Romy. Jonhda, Kurmand, Lancitty, maybe more.
1. Arrival

Alright, I've decided to put out a better story than what I had put up when I first started out. This is what would have happened if a girl had been part of the Acolytes. Enjoy! This is before you started seeing the Acolytes, she'll just be part of the team. Buh-bye!

" Oy'm bored" Pyro whined. "We know, ya have been sayin' dat for de last ten minutes!" Remy exclaimed. But Oy can't find anythin' ta do. Pyro persisted. "Comrade, why do you not watch the t.v. or read a book. Piotr suggested. "Books are boring and I've watched lots of t.v ! Pyro replied. Suddenly, a voice boomed out. "Acolytes, report to the briefing room"

"Thank Dieu" Remy mumbled. The three teammates quickly made there way into the briefing room and sat down in the uncomfortable metal chairs. Magneto, sitting in the front chair said, " Collossus, Pyro, Gambit, and Sabretooth, I would like to inform you that I have found the perfect addition to the team. " Why do we need anot'er person on dis team, anyway? " Remy asked. "You see, her parents had just… passed away, and I owed them a favor " Magneto said dryly. " So you took the sheila in." Pyro stated. " Duh, you flamin' retard!." Sabretooth exclaimed. "Calm yourself Victor. Magneto said impatiently. "Now, as I was saying, I have recruited 16- year-old Amy Tablyn a.k.a. Nymph. 

At that moment a girl of 16 walked in. She had long black hair with dark purple streaks, deep brown eyes, a low cut black halter top with the Evanescence logo on it, a layered silver skirt and thigh high combat boots.

If she wasn't so young. Remy thought. 

" Nymph, Magneto started, could you please demonstrate your mutant gift.'  
" Whatever, Amy replied tiredly. She really wanted to sleep. A trip from California to New York in a metal sphere would do that to you. She then tensed up then relaxed and lifted one foot in the air and then the other, like she was walking on invisible stairs. After walking around on air for awhile she floated down. " I can walk on air." She stated dryly. "Mr. Magnus, may I go to my room now?" " Ahh yes, Gambit show her to the empty room next to the library please." Magneto commanded. " Petite, dis way. Gambit said. " Just let me get my stuff, in the hall. Amy sighed, she was sooooooo tired. She left the room and turned left, Remy following. In front of them was a box and two suitcases. " Remy got dis , petite" He picked up the box, and she hefted the suitcases. " Be careful with my stereo." She warned. " Don' worry petite." They walked along in silence for a ways until Remy said, " Dis is your room" " Thanks, just set the box right here" she said, motioning a corner near an outlet. " Good night Remy" she said stifling a yawn. Good night, Petite. She then closed the door and jumped onto the bed, bursting into tears.

Didja like it? REVIEW


	2. The Next Day

Okay, no reviews yet, but please review! Even if you didn't like it, REVIEW.

" Get yourself together girl" she whispered to herself. " Big girls don't cry , especially after their parents were murdered" Amy scolded herself. She got up off the wet maroon pillow and walked to the small bathroom that was connected to the room and washed her face. 

Time to unpack" she said to herself. She opened up the box and picked up two speakers and the stereo. Setting the stereo next to the outlet and plugged in all of the cords in all of the right places. She sighed, she done this so many times. In Michigan, Texas, New Mexico, London, Kansas, California , and now New York. 

She hated moving, but parents had jobs. Jobs as mutant rights leaders. They were some of the people who had stopped the M.R.A. No job concerning mutants came without death threats, and her parents had plenty. She thought bitterly.

She finished the stereo system and moved on to unpacking personel hygiene items, clothing, and pictures. Pictures of friends-the kind that liked mutants, family, and one picture of her parents together. She felt the tears threatening to start up again, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She put her pjs on and flopped down on the maroon bed, only to be plagued by nightmares of her loving parents. The next morning she awoke to maniacal laughter and the smell of smoke. She glanced at the clock: 7:30.  
NO ONE woke her up before 9:00 0n Saturday morning. She was a night owl. Not a morning person.

She got out of bed, put on a black and pink bath robe over her oversized t-shirt and stomped outside into the hall. Following her nose to the source of the laughter and smoke, she got ready to kick somebody's butt for waking her up at 7:30.

She eventually found herself in the living room where she saw three of the men she had saw last night. Remy and two others she didn't know. An orange- haired guy controlling fire was giving a guy who turned himself into metal and Remy one heckuva fight.

" You can't take moy sheila away!" John was yelling. " Comrade, Mr. Metal was saying, you have put 5 rooms on fire this week, you need to get control!" "Johnny, gimme yo' lighter! Remy was yelling impatiently. Am one heckuva fight.

" You can't take moy sheila away!" John was yelling. " Comrade, Mr. Metal was saying, you have put 5 rooms on fire this week, you need to get control!" "Johnny, gimme yo' lighter! Remy was yelling impatiently. Amy really wanted to go back to sleep, but at the rate this moron was carrying on she'd be lucky to get back to her room.  
She quietly walked up behind him and slapped on the back of the head. "OWWW, what was that for?" John exclaimed while rubbing his head. " For waking me up." She replied casually. " Now gimme that ." she said grabbing his lighter. "NOOOOOO" John wailed. " Mr. Roboto, catch!" she yelled, throwing the lighter to Collossus.

" Phew, t'anks Amy, Remy t'ought we never gonna get dat lighter from Pyro"  
"Whatever" she replied. " Comrades, I believer proper introductions are in order" Piotr said politely. " I am Piotr Rasputin. I am from Russia. I can turn my outer skin into a form of organic metal. My codename is Collossus."

" Pleased to meet you Oy am St. John Allerdyce. Oy am from Australia. Oy can control the most wonderful thing on Earth, Foyre! Moy codename is Pyro." After that John started giggling madly.

" Oooookay" Amy replied uncertainly. "

" De name is Remy Lebeau. Hometown is New Orleans. Remy can turn an objects potential energy into kinetic energy. Codename is Gambit.

" So I'm going to be living with a guy who can turn himself into metal, a guy who can control metal, a pyromaniac who can, unfortunately, control fire, a guy who makes stuff explode, and an oversized cat?" 

" Pretty much, Oui. Remy said matter- of- factly.

"Peachy"

After the introductions, Amy said she was going to take a shower and get dressed.

She made her way to her bedroom and stripped her pjs in the bathroom.

She turned the shower on blazing hot and stepped in, letting calm and soothe her body.  
The one place she could cry and not be pitied. The hot water mixing with her tears, she bathed and got out. She dried off and dressed in black cargo pants, plain white t-shirt, and her combat boots.

She glanced at clock, 8:55. Breakfast time. She jogged into the kitchen and was greeted with the delicious fragrance of French toast cooking. "Ahhhhhh" she sighed.

" You like French toast petite?" Remy questioned.

"I love it!" she answered. 

" Why you lookin' at Remy in shock?" he asked.

" I didn't know men could cook." She admitted.

" I mean my dad … she started and then stopped.  
Remy ,sensing the girl's sadness with his empathy, changed the subject by asking her to retrieve Pyro and Collossus from the living room.

She walked off into the room to get them for breakfast, still thinking thoughts of her parents.  
She found them watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
"Cool, you guys like BTVS too?"

"Loyke it? We love it"! Pyro exclaimed.

" I hate tearing you guys away from the best show one the planet, but Remy's got the French toast ready."

" Okay, Amy we are coming.

They could both hear her whisper, " I'm going to love it here."

REVIEW. NOW. SQUEAL Ghost in The Shell's on! BYE


	3. Demon Eyes at 7:00 am

Hello! Sorry this chap took awhile. I can really only update on weekends. I was on and the person talking about X-3 said Gambit was kewl.Who doesn't like the Ragin' Cajun? I LOVE Remy! If they mess him up in the movie NO ONE will find all the pieces!  
Here is chap 3, anyway.

Amy had never been an early riser. Neither had Remy. But they both , somehow, woke at 7 in the morning. Walking down the exact same hallway to the kitchen.

"HOLY CRAP!" were the first words out of her mouth that morning.  
" Your eyes…, she stammered."

"Merde." Remy sighed

" They're red and black." Were the only words she could get out.

" Remy's been wearin' contacts so as not to startle ya." Remy explained.  
" Well, they're pretty cool, once you start to calm down." She said matter – of- factly  
"You t'ink so?" Remy asked.

"Well yah, they're so unique she complimented.

" This conversation is fascinating, but Oy'm hungry for breakfast." John complained as he was walking down the hallway with Piotr next to him. " Hey guys, can I cook this morning? Amy asked. " I can't let a _guy_ do all the cooking around here, can I?" she said with a smile.

LATER

Amy and the guys were lounging in the living room, talking about nothing of particular interest when Mags called them into the briefing room.

" I assume that you are all wondering why I assembled this team. Mags started.  
Team? She thought.

"I assembled you because my former friend and foe, Charles Xavier, will not acknowledge that a mutant-human war is on the horizon…" he continued to drone on and on and on about how mutants were better than humans.  
At the end of this looooooooong speech, Mags said: " Oh and Nymph, you will be attending Bayville high this Monday, I have already talked to principle Darkholme . You are dismissed Acolytes."

" Crap, it's already time for dinner. He can talk." Amy commented.  
"I'll let you cook dinner." She added. Then she leaped into the air and loped to her room. " Hello, what's this" she said to herself. On her bed were school supplies and a uniform. "There was a note lying on top of it.

_Nymph: This is you're battle uniform. You will wear it during_

_Battle and while you are training. Magneto  
_  
The uniform was a black body suit with thermal padding and a communicator on the collar. She tried it on for size. It fit like a glove. Just then John called her for dinner.  
She put her clothes back on and ran to the kitchen.

" Smells great." She complemented. "Remy made Gumbo." John said.

"You sure you can handle it?" Remy teased.

" I eat chili peppers raw, Cajun." She said.

" But when that steaming bowl of gumbo was placed in front of her, she began to have second thoughts about eating.  
She took her first bite. She nearly fainted. Every taste bud on her tongue was flaming.  
Her eyes started to water. She chugged down her glass of water in 5 seconds flat.  
It was going to be a looooong dinner.

LATER

She was curled up in bed thinking about the day. Her new " family" for instance. Magneto, well, she didn't know what to think of him. Sabretooth was a an aggressive furball. Remy was nice and charming, but there was something about him that she couldn't quite place. Piotr was sentimental and quiet. She felt calm around him.  
St. John was funny and a little crazy. He was a true pyromaniac.

Thinking about her life, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

6:00, Monday morning

She punched the crap out of her alarm clock to stop the incessant beeping.  
First training session this morning. Ugh.  
She suited up and made her way to training room that Piotr showed her, and opened the door.  
Remy, John, and Piotr were already there.  
It appeared to be a blank empty room. " Okaaay," she said uncertainly.  
The second after she said that, the room changed into a landscape. They were standing in front of a large building. Magneto could be heard.

" My acolytes, this is Bolivar Trask's main headquarters. In this drill he has obtained certain files that may lead to the reinstatement of the M.R.A. It is your mission to retrieve these papers. You have one hour."

" I propose we split up." Piotr suggested.

"Sounds good." Amy said.

They spent the next hour dodging security cameras, getting caught(Piotr, John, and Amy), getting rescued(Remy), and wanting to fall over with fatigue.

The team finally found the papers and were released.

" I am so sore." Amy whined.

"Oy aven't felt this tired since ever." John added.

"CRAP! I'm going to be late for school!." Amy yelled. She tore through the air into her bathroom and turned her shower on. She made record time and was out by 7:04.

She grabbed her hair dryer and brush and did her purple-black hair.  
She picked out a pink and black skirt, a Happy Bunny T-shirt ( It 's all about me, deal with it!), and her combat boots. She grabbed her supplies and realized she needed a ride  
She had a license, but no car. Wait, didn't Remy mention he had a bike?  
Someone was going to Amy's puppy dog eyes.

" Reeeemy." She called as she walked into the hall.

" Yes, Petite?" He answered.

" I don't have a ride, she started, and would haaaate to be late to school."  
She brought out the puppy eyes.  
"So can you please give me a ride." She asked holding out license.

Remy almost cracked under the gaze of those eyes. They were so cute!

" Remy can't, but Johnny's got a bike, ask him to drive ya."

She ran off to find John, who agreed to drive her.  
They walked into the garage to John's bike.  
" Cool!"

" Yeah, brought this sheila back from Australia with moy." He said, throwing her a helmet.

The bike _was_ cool. It had red and orange flames all over it ( John's handiwork), matching the helmets she and John were wearing.

" 'op on." John said.

Once they were both on the bike, Amy didn't know what to do.

She had only met John a couple of days ago.

I'll just… tell everyone he's just a guy… that I'm living with. She thought.

" Alright, hold on ta me." He instructed her.

" Okay"

She stepped onto the bike, sat down and awkwardly put her hands around John's waist.

If John noticed this, he didn't let on.

He revved the bike and they sped down the driveway, to the place known as: highschool.

How did y'all like it? Review and tell me! The next chapter: First Day.

Here shout outs to my wonderful reviewers!


End file.
